A number of industries are using enzymes for their processes. These include detergents, textiles, dairy, food and beverage, feed and other industries.
At the present, enzymes are produced on an industrial scale by fermentation processes or are isolated from plant or animal sources. Microbially produced enzymes include proteases, amylases, cellulases, pectinases, phytases and other. Enzyme production by a fermentation process is highly efficient and production levels of more than 10 grams per liter culture medium can be reached.
The possibility of using transgenic plants as a production system for valuable proteins has been proposed. Examples to date are the production of interferon in tobacco (Goodman et al., 1987), enkephalins in tobacco, Brassica napus and Arabidopsis thaliana (Vandekerckhove et al., 1989), antibodies in tobacco (Hiatt et al., 1990) and human serum albumin in tobacco and potato (Sijmons et al., 1990).
In practice, the transformation of an increasing number of plant species, especially dicotyledonous species (e.g. tobacco, potato, tomato, Petunia, Brassica), has become a routine procedure for workers skilled in the art (Klee et al., 1987; Gasser & Fraley, 1989). Strategies for the expression of foreign genes in plants have become well established (Gasser & Fraley, 1989). Regulatory sequences from plants genes have been identified that are used for the construction of chimeric genes that can be functionally expressed in plants and plant cells.
For the introduction of gene constructions into plants, several technologies are available, such as transformation with Agrobacterium tumefaciens or Agrobacterium rhizogenes. Using this strategy, a wide variety of plant tissues have been exploited, the choice being largely dependent on the plant species and its amenability in tissue culture. Successful examples are the transformation of protoplasms, microspores or pollen, and explants such as leaves, stems, roots, hypocotyls and cotyls. Furthermore, methods for direct DNA introduction in protoplasts and plant cells or tissues are used such as microinjection, electroporation, particle bombardment and direct DNA uptake (Gasser & Fraley, 1989).
Proteins may be produced to plant seeds using a variety of expression systems. For instance, the use of a constitutive promoter such as the 35S promoter of Cauliflower Mosaic Virus (CaMV) (Guilley et al., 1982) will result in the accumulation of the expressed protein in the seeds, inter alia, of the transgenic plant. Alternatively, use may be made of promoters from genes encoding seed storage proteins. Seed storage proteins are expressed in a highly tissue-specific and stage-specific manner (Higgins, 1984; Shotwell & Larkins, 1989), i.e., the genes are expressed only in seed and only during the stage of seed development.
A seed storage protein (reviewed in Higgins, 1984; Shotwell & Larkins, 1989) is defined as any protein which accumulates in significant quantities (up to 90% of total seed protein) in the developing seed and which on germination is hydrolyzed to provide a nutritional source for the early stages of seedling growth. The proteins are contained in an intracellular compartment called the protein body or storage vacuole. This protein body contains protease inhibitors and creates a protease-free environment. The proteases that degrade the storage proteins become active 3–6 days after germination (Larkins, 1981).
Many seed storage protein genes have been isolated and characterized, as well as their 5′ and 3′ flanking regions (reviewed by Casey & Domoney, 1987). Examples for the globulins and albumins are the glycinin and conglycinin genes of soybean (Fischer & Goldberg, 1982; Harada et al., 1989), the legumin and vicilin genes from pea (Lycett et al., 1984; Higgins et al., 1988), the 11S field bean gene (Baumlein et al., 1986), the 7S phaseolin gene from Phaseolus (Doyle et al., 1986), the cruciferon and napin genes from Brassica (Ryan et al., 1989; Scofield & Crough, 1987, Radke et al., 1988), the helianthin gene from sunflower (Vonder Haar et al., 1988; Jordano et al., 1989) and the 2S albumin and cruciferin genes from Arabidopsis thaliana (Vandekerckhove et al., 1989; Pang et al., 1988). Other examples may be found in the genes encoding the prolamins and glutelins (Casey & Domoney, 1987). Generally, the storage proteins are encoded by multigene families.
Seed storage protein genes have been transferred to tobacco, petunia and rapeseed (Okamura et al., 1986; Beachy et al., 1984; Sengupta-Gopalan et al., 1985; Higgins et al., 1988; Ellis et al., 1988; Barker et al., 1988, Vandekerckhove et al., 1989; Altenbach et al., 1989). The 5′ upstream regulatory region of beta-phaseolin from pea was used to direct the expression of beta-glucoronidase (Bustos et al., 1989), phytohemaglutinin (Voelker et al., 1989), luciferase (Riggs et al., 1989) and zein (Hoffman et al., 1987) in tobacco. The promoter of the Arabidopsis thaliana 2S albumin gene was used to direct the expression of a modified 2S albumin from the same species in tobacco, Brassica napus and Arabidopsis thaliana (Vandekerckhove et al., 1989). The genes mentioned above were expressed in a tissue-specific and developmentally regulated manner, i.e., in seed during seed development. The expression levels in all these reports varied, but reached levels as high as 1.7% of the total seed protein (Voelker et al., 1989). It has been found that cDNA can replace genomic DNA containing introns as the basis for obtaining a functional and stable mRNA in the heterologous expression (Chee et al., 1986). These results demonstrate that a person skilled in the art of plant molecular biology can design strategies for seed-specific expression of a given gene in a target plant species that is amenable to transformation technology.
During seed development of dicots, a large part of the total protein synthesis is directed into the vacuole or the protein bodies of storage parenchyma cells. For regulation of this process, the proteins are generally synthesized as precursor. The precursor proteins are equipped with hydrophobic signal peptides, usually at the N-terminus, that are cleaved off at specific stages. A large number of storage protein signal peptides have been described (Doyle et al., 1986; Pang et al., 1988; Vonder Haar et al., 1988; Iturriaga et al., 1989; Dorel et al., 1989; Voelker et al., 1989; Hattori et al., 1985; Lycett et al., 1983; Smith & Raikhel, 1989).
The general applicability of signal peptides is heterologous expressions systems (e.g., Sigmans et al., 1990; Vitale & Bollini, 1986; Slightom et al. 1986; Della-Cioppa et al., 1987) seems to support the idea that a fusion of a signal peptide with a heterologous “passenger protein” may be used for transporting and processing of the passenger protein. The references suggest that a variety of potential “passenger proteins” are candidates for such an expression system.
However, in spite of the attractiveness and viability of the use of plants as bioreactors, the system up until now is not without difficulties. For the examples described above, the plant is used as a bioreactor and the protein of interest is then isolated from the transgenic plant material, i.e., from the tissues containing the highest levels of the protein of interest. The isolation of the protein of interest from the seeds in which it is produced inherently introduces complications as well as added cost (Krebbers & Vandekerckhove, 1990).
A possible solution to this problem may be to avoid the need to extract the expressed protein from the plant material. East German patent DD 275,704 discloses a construct for the expression of a heat stable beta-glucanase in the ungerminated seeds of transformed barley plants and the use of the seeds in brewing processes. However, a persistent problem in the manipulation of small grain cereal crops has been not only the transformation of the protoplasts of cereal plants but the regeneration of the transformed plants as well, which are not enabled in the patent's disclosure. Thus, it would not be possible to obtain enzyme-containing seeds using the process as described in the publication.